


Beginnings

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything old was new once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isiscolo (Isis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



"Always remember, magic is what you make it," said Rowena's mother as they left the shop. Rowena clutched her new wand tightly, and nodded. 

Many years later, she looked down at the school she and her friends had made, despite all the people who had said it was impossible, that magic didn't work that way. Before, the learning of magic had been carefully guarded, each family hoarding its own private library of spells. They had made it common property. Every child who came to Hogwarts would learn from the four greatest houses, and the magic would be better for it.


End file.
